halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mark-G313
Petty Officer Third Class Mark is a Spartan-III of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group. He is assigned to Team Saber of Gamma Company. Background Due to his marksmanship abilities, his fellow Spartans called him "The Mark". PO2 Mark is proficient with numerous sniper rifles, including the SRS99C-S2 AM. Though is noted to be better with an MA5-series Assault Rifle in a target-rich free-for-all Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 116. He was present when the Onyx Sentinels attacked Gamma Company. Mark also fought in the Battle of Onyx Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 356, which he survived because Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose ordered him through the Slipspace portal which lead to the Dyson Sphere Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 365. Biography Conscription Mark was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program, developed by Colonel James Ackerson around 2546 between the ages of 5 and 7 when he, along with other orphans volunteered to become Spartans and avenge his family, home planet, or just because he wanted to be like the man in green (Kurt in his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor). Once on Onyx, he and the other spartan candidates were trained by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, SCPO Franklin Mendez. As well as surviving Beta Company members, PO2 Lucy-B091 and PO2 Tom-B292. Battle of Onyx Zone 67 Mark was assigned to Team Saber, under the command of PFC Ash-G099. When Onyx came under attack by Sentinels, the teams were still vying for top honors. Team Saber went dangerously close to Zone 67 to avoid the other teams. The team spied what they assumed at the time to be a new kind of Covenant drone due to it's energy shields. They decided to investigate and the sentinels engaged. Mark remained with the team as they tried to figure out the weak spots of the drones. He and the rest of the team hurled rocks at the drones and to their surprise, the drone's shields did not activate. The sentinel chased Ash into a hole and Mark and the rest of the team pummeled the drone with huge rocks, destroying it. A general decision was made and the Team moved to the armory to get heavier armaments. Team Saber met up with LCDR Ambrose, Senior Chief Mendez, as well as PO2 Tom and Lucy; and proceeded to play life and death games of cat and mouse with the sentinels. Mark and the team later met up with PO2 Kelly-087 and Dr. Catherine Halsey and we subsequently engaged by a pair of sentinels. After the skirmish, Mark and the rest of the Spartans took Dr. Halsey and Kelly to a bombed out bunker where Halsey revealed the origin of the Sentinels and what to do next. Team Katana After the team destroyed the two sentinels and the overwatch position at Camp Currahee, they move back to Zone 67. Once there, they discover the map room and the location of Team Katana. First, Dr. Halsey proposed that they go to the sentinel factory and make sure no more are produced. Later, they moved out to discover Team Katana and find them in some sort of Slipspace cryotubes. At the map room, Dr. Halsey found out the meaning of the Shield World and also found out that the Covenant Separatists knew the location of the two teams and was advancing towards their position with four legions of Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, and other soldiers and Armored vehicles. Shield World Surrounded, Mark and the other Spartans made a loose half-circle killzone around the entrance to the Shield World and picked off targets at close and long range. They managed to defend the entrance to the shield, although, it had come at some serious losses. PO2 William-043, PO3 Dante-G188, and PO3 Holly-G003 had already perished. There was little time left and the covenant forces were closing in for the final kill. Kurt ordered Mark and the rest of Team Saber through the portal. Soon after, Dr. Halsey and the surviving Spartan-II's came through and lastly, Lucy came through with Tom over her shoulder, unconscious. He awaited Kurt's arrival, but he never came. Once the team was inside the Dyson Sphere, they made gravestones for William, Dante, Kurt and Holly. Sources [[Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel